April Goldenweek
"I was just doing my job." -April, responding to Aeincha's compliment. (src) April Goldenweek (originally from One Piece) is a Kids Next Door operative, Numbuh 7-Strokes and Artist and Hypnotist of Sector W7. She was given the nickname "Psycho Skyscraper" by her leader, Chimney, because of how tall she is and the general dark themes she makes with her paintings. She was 12 years old and the oldest of W7, as she was moved to that sector after her old sector, Sector GD, became overaged and decommissioned. After she turns 13, she is permitted to remain in the Kids Next Door as Cheren Uno trusts her, and also regarding the current circumstances. Her Negative is Lirpa Keewnedlog, who is a lot more emotional and enjoys exercise. Nextgen Series Background April was a doll created in the Guertena Gallery by one of the living paintings, Mary, to be her imaginary big sister. Mary played with April lots and had fun, though inside, she was despairing over being alone. Like other dolls Mary created, the atmosphere of the gallery allowed April to develop a consciousness, and she felt sympathy for Mary. When Ib and Garry came to the gallery, Mary introduced herself as another human girl that was trapped there, and showed them April, her "sister." April tried to pluck Garry's rose when it was dropped, but the man kicked her away before calling Mary on her secret. When Ib tried to burn Mary's canvas, April jumped and knocked the lighter away, saving her sister. After Mary succeeded in killing Garry, she grabbed April and ran to the mural that led back to the real world. During Mary's conversation with Ib, Mary threw April into the mural first out of rage. Mary climbed out afterwards to join her, leaving Ib to stay with Garry. By switching realities with Garry and Ib, April and Mary became real humans. April appeared as 7 years old, but Mary's age reversed to 4 years old. Their minds were restructured to think they had always lived in Germany and played together a lot. April and Mary were cousins, in which April's father was Galdino Goldenweek, whom had always wanted a daughter. In reality, Galdino never married, but with April in his life, they were given a false memory that he had a wife that died. Not too long after, April signed up and graduated CND Training, then was assigned to Sector GD in Gobi's Desert, a sector that welcomed her openly. Of course, since Gobi's Desert was far away from Germany, the KND organized it so April and her dad were forced to move. April and Mary missed each other deeply since then. She loved her Sector GD friends very much and cherished each moment with them, often painting pictures of her friends doing stuff, in which she herself was never in any of them. She was happier back then, but grew more depressed over time as her friends became decommissioned one by one. Eventually, April was all by herself, and Cheren Uno reassigned her to Sector W7. Cheren felt April's sadness and comforted her, and upon her request, he closed Sector GD down to preserve the memories. April moved to Water 7 to join her new sector, and for the whole year they've been friends, April didn't want to forget them. Big Mom Saga In Down in the Negaverse, while trying to think of something to paint downtown, her Negative, Lirpa runs by. Asking why she's running, Lirpa hatefully yells that April doesn't care, unless she had uncaring friends who abused her, and ran away crying. April gained a mental vision from that meeting and painted Water 7 upside-down. She follows Lirpa for the rest of the day, painting pictures based on what she tells her, finishing with a painting of fat Lirpa guzzling food. In Viridi's Last Stand, when Chimney asks what she can do, April responds that she can hypnotize people with her paint. She and her team later charge to Viridi's Lair on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and bust through the factory. They are knocked out as a result and aren't seen for the rest of the battle. In Sector W7, they go on a mission to stop Mrs. Dirt's forced bathing operations. She used her paint to strengthen the trapped kids, allowing them to break free of their ropes. In the 5th chapter, which centered around April, she was given the chance to join the Teen Ninjas when they battled Nya LaMar. Nya slipped her a secret map, and, after remembering her own past about her decommissioned team, April decided to meet Nya at the meeting place. Nya revealed that Sector GD were Teen Ninjas now, and April was horrified seeing how they looked. However, Sector W7 arrived and convinced her to stay on their side. They battled the old Sector GD, and April fought and defeated Nya. Sector GD then revealed to be TND operatives, making April very emotional. April agreed that she would enjoy her time with her new friends, and they returned home. In Operation: CLOWN, April accompanied her friends on the journey to Punk Hazard. In the battle against Vergo, April used Blue Paint to give Chimney more power, but when the paint was knocked off, the latter was drained of her energy, too exhausted to fight. Following the battle, the team was able to escape Punk Hazard. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector W7 attended the graduation ceremony on Moonbase, as Mocha was chosen to be a member of their sector. April didn't act joyous like her friends, but she was still happy to have Mocha in the team. They were called to Amazonia so Mocha could help Nebula, and afterwards, they stayed on the planet for several days. April eventually finds Sollyx stranded in the jungle, and she offers to let him ride their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. They go to Reepor to save the main heroes before taking them to Coruscant. After the quest, the friends celebrated April's 13th birthday, and for a present, Cheren sent April a pardon from decommissioning, for her services in the N.E.C.S.U.S. quest. Later, April attends Maddy Murphy's slumber party with the W7 members. In Chimney's Friends, after Chimney was shrunken, April listed numerous ways she could die at her small size. When Chimney snuck into her room, she noticed many paintings April created of Chimney being killed while tiny. However, she was also painting a series of Sector W7 following their leader, no matter how small Chimney got. She explained she painted those death pictures to express her emotions, and better picture what it would feel like if she really died. April later participates in invading the Teen Ninja rig, trapping Nya in another Black Paint Nightmare where she was tiny and being trampled by kids. In The Great Candied Adventure, April and friends were shocked at hearing Cheren's news of the Apocalypse. In the one-shot "Her Special Skill", April briefly tries to see if Carol is a good artist. She paints a picture of Carol showing a poor painting of herself and Mason, and Carol paints a poor picture of April showing a great painting of Carol and Mason. April confirmed Carol wasn't an artist. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, April helps her father make room around the house when April's cousin, Mary is coming to visit. She and her friends greet Mary at the train station, and she is excited to see April again. She gets very acquainted with Sector W7 before the friends take her to the treehouse. When Sector V and Sugar request the use of W7's R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., April thinks they should join them to Solana and take Mary, to show her KND experience. They all fly to the Electrodrome, where April joins Mary in dancing with the aliens. After rescuing Meloetta, they all go to Symphonia where April and Mary sing how everything's a work of art. After Chernabog's defeat, the operatives (except Sugar) all leave to find Dr. Nefarious, and April paints an image of Sugar on the train. Mary exclaims how they almost died and questions why April goes on these missions, and they try to reason that it's their job as operatives. April and her friends later attack the Star Train, during which she and Mary battle Space Mama. The teammates are later introduced to Team Gnik, before April and Mary later battle Space Mama and Mr. Dark. April is driven away from Mary by Space Mama, and she watches as Mr. Dark attacks and talks to Mary. The friends escape on the Mobius Dick space-whale, who drops them on Peoples α later. There, they meet Professor Büe and are invited to stay in his laboratory. After Zach Murphy fixes the shrunken Chimney and R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., they all use it to go home. April and Mary place their artworks from the adventure in the former's room, and Mary feels concerned about April engaging in these missions. Mary looks upset about something Mr. Dark told her, so April takes her out to get some macaroons. April later calls Cheren to tell him of Mary's skills, and recommends her for the KND. Sector W7 is later sent to retrieve a Footbomb from Arlen's NFL Stadium. There, April and Mary battle Boomhauer, and easily defeat him with teamwork. Mocha and Chimney retrieve the Footbomb before leaving the stadium. The next day, Sector W7 fights in the Battle of Washington, during which April paints a red dot on a building to trick ground turrets into shooting it. April and friends attend Nigel Uno's funeral the next day, during which April paints a canvas of the Uno Family. The day after, April wakes up from another nightmare about an art gallery. She goes to wake up Mary, who had the same nightmare. The two later go up to the treehouse, and April is painting while Chimney provides theories on who the other Lights are. April agrees with the others that Chimney's a Light, but the former becomes very tired and goes to lie down for a nap. April wakes up in Picture City, her dreamscape. Sheila Frantic meets her there and requests April to make a brain for Rayman. April leads Sheila across the city, battling Splatoons before entering a movie theater that April doesn't recall being there. The two end up in a battle with Space Mama, and defeat her with teamwork before rescuing an imprisoned girl. The girl introduces herself as Ib, and wants April to come back to the gallery. Ib grows groggy and warps April to the gallery from her nightmare, then April wakes up. She excitedly remembers the Guertena Art Gallery, and wishes to take Mary and all their friends to see it. Mary looks concerned about going, but April believes that Darkrai was intending to send a message about the gallery. They fly the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to Mary's mansion in Düssenheim, Germany, where they introduce Mary's parents to the W7 team. After they have lunch, the parents agree to take the kids to the Guertena Gallery. The friends spend the night at Mary's house, playing games before going to bed. Mary insists on April sleeping with her in her bed, so April complies. April recommends Mary to join the Kids Next Door again, and Mary considers it, though she will be sad after April and friends leave tomorrow. The next day, Mary's parents drive them all to the Guertena Gallery. When April looks at a strange, mural painting, all of the gallery visitors disappear, leaving April alone. She wanders the gallery as it darkens, and after seeing many of the paintings appear alive, she decides to walk into the floor painting, Abyss of the Deep. She feels entranced as she sinks through paint-water, then ends up in the cursed gallery. April picks up a pink rose, encounters a talking ant, then runs from a living headless statue before plummeting into a lower, Red Area. When she approaches a painting called Soul-Sapping Throng, she is grabbed by claws and pulled inside. In the Black Area where she wound up, she finds Ib asleep on a bed, apparently dying. April helps carry Ib down a passage, where she finds a vase to put her rose in. Ib is revived, and proclaims she knows April and Mary. The two run away from the swarm of Mistake paintings that chase them, then they find Aeincha and Mocha being threatened by Garry. They rescue the tiny girls and get away from Garry before resting in a room. Ib tells them the story of how she ended up in the gallery, and reveals that Mary is a painting, and April was a doll she created. April realizes that she and Mary stole Ib and Garry's realities, and decides that they must switch back so they could be free. Aeincha and Mocha protest at this, but April states that it's the right thing. They are all upset that they may never see April again. Battles *April and Mary vs. Ib and Garry. *Sector GD vs. overaged operative. *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *April vs. Nya LaMar. *Sector W7 vs. Vergo. *Attack on Teen Ninja Rig. **April vs. Nya LaMar. *Siege on Star Train. **April and Mary vs. Space Mama. *April and Mary vs. Boomhauer. *Battle of Washington. *April and Sheila vs. Space Mama. Relationships Sector GD April cherished her friendships with all of her old sector. She was upset when they were all decommissioned. Sector W7 April really cares about her new friends deep down. She dreaded decommissioning because she didn't want to forget them. Cheren Uno Cheren is April's Supreme Leader, who transfers April to Sector W7. Cheren accepted April's request to convert Sector GD's treehouse into a museum dedicated to her former team. Following the N.E.C.S.U.S. quest, Cheren pardons April from decommissioning on her birthday. They remain good friends as April has Cheren's cellphone number. Nya LaMar Nya is April's worst enemy, who tried to turn her to the Teen Ninjas if she leaves her friends. But when her friends expressed their care for April and told her to return, April refused Nya's offer. Lirpa Keewnedlog Lirpa is April's Negative, an emotional girl who hates her friends and enjoys exercise. When Lirpa visited her world, April believed her to be an idea hidden inside her mind and come to life, and proceeded to paint pictures based on things Lirpa yelled at her. It's unknown if she actually realized that was her Negative, or just a "part of her that could've been". Mary Goldenweek Mary is April's cousin from Germany. They were extremely close and loved to color with crayon, but April sadly had to leave Mary after joining the KND and being assigned to Sector GD. Mary was very happy to meet April again years later as April introduced her to her friends. The two fight together very well using their art-based powers. Appearance April has a doll-like face with blushed cheeks, and has her dark red hair tied in braided pigtails. She has a round, pink hat, a dark-blue T-shirt with the word "Golden" written in orange, a sky-blue shirt with a cloud pattern over it, a maroon-colored skirt, blue and purple-striped stockings covering her legs, and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles. She is almost always frowning. On her right foot, she has images of her friends painted on her toenails, and her left toenails each have parts of April's image. Gallery W7 on Mocha.png|The W7 members on Mocha's head. Gamewizard Birthday Pic.jpg|Gamewizard's 20th birthday pic. Personality April loves to paint, as she always brings her color dish and paintbrush (she uses it as her weapon, anyway). April isn't enthusiastic or cheerful compared to her teammates, but she's just as focused on missions. When she's spoken to or asked a question, she gives a short, simple response. Deep down, April loves all of her friends, and doesn't want to forget them. She's mainly gloomy because her old friends were decommissioned, and she knows the same will happen to her. However, April let things feelings go when she realized Sector GD still has their memories, and now wants to spend every moment she can with her friends. April shows her emotion through her paintings, painting happy moments, sad moments, and personal thoughts to see how it would feel if those things really happened. As an artist, one of April's favorite topics is death, and she finds death to be a very artistic thing, regarding the many ways to die in any situation. She once painted a series of pictures of Chimney dying, but only to picture how sad she would feel if Chimney actually died. Abilities April mastered Paint-style Hypnotism. By painting a symbol or color on someone, it will have a certain effect, an example being making someone stronger or sadder. Besides this, April is a terrific painter, having drawn many paintings at a very professional, realistic level. Paint-style Moves: *Blue - Color of Strength; she paints a blue symbol on someone and makes them stronger. If she paints multiple symbols on someone, they get even more stronger, but when the paint is gone, they become exhausted afterward. She often uses this symbol on Chimney. *Pink - Color of Smallness; she paints a pink symbol on someone and causes them to feel small and weak. *Red - Color of Bullfighting; she paints a red symbol on the ground and causes the opponent to always hit there. *Black - Color of Fear; she paints a black symbol to make someone envision their greatest fear coming true. *Dark - Color of Death; April paints a series of dark colors around the enemy, causing them to have a vision of their death, knocking them out instantly from shock. *Aeincha Puppet; April paints a small wooden puppet in Aeincha's colors, bringing it to life as an Aeincha clone that deceives enemies. *Clear - Color of Deception; April paints clear paint over an object or person, making it invisible. Final Smash "I'll fill all your days with color." April's Final Smash is Land of Color, in which she sends a stream of colors to the sky from her paint dish and many colorful globs rain onto the field, each one taking its respective effect on whoever's hit. Weaknesses April has little experience with physical combat, usually relying on her paint. And because she uses paint, she can't swim or get in water as her paint would get wet. In fact, the effects of her hypnotism wear off if her symbols are washed off. In the Guertena Gallery, her health is tied to a pink rose. Stories She's Appeared *Down in the Negaverse *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Operation: CLOWN *Operation: NECSUS *Chimney's Friends *The Great Candied Adventure (cameo) *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Before Chimney's surname was revealed, April was the only member of Sector W7 with a known surname. Mocha's surname was almost revealed, but the name was smudged. *April's paint hypnotism is similar to April and Sonya Dickson's emotionbending, as her different colors manipulate peoples' feelings. *Her birthday is April 29th, next to Miyuki Crystal's birthday, April 30th, and both are the "gloomy" members of their team. *Her Sburb Title would be Maker of Worlds, due to her love for painting and artistry. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Goldenweek Family Category:Creations